


scars

by Graslistia



Category: Gotham (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Ed is Lucifer, Ed just needs someone to take care of him you know, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, God is abuser, Hurt/Comfort, I love Lee but, I need my kids happy, M/M, Oswald is Vampire, Other, PTSD Edward Nygma, Scars, Short & Sweet, Songfic, Still AU, Sweet/Hot, Verbal Abuse, You've been warned, did you watch Lucifer?, from Ed's view, his Mom's not good too, mostly Lucifer & DC comics canons, that's why Oswald is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: AU where Edward Nygma - God's son, Lucifer, Samuel, Devil itself - meets a vampire. And that vampire changes him.





	scars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [шрамы](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388523) by Graslistia. 



> ♫♫ James Harris - Sweater Weather (Cover)

He used to watch shadows. Peer at them.  
  
His Dad had the longest shadow that he has ever met. And this, naturally, made his shadow - the smallest one.  
  
When he was exiled to Hell - serve like a Punisher - shadows walled him. It was hard to breathe even. But soon he used to it and started finding in it some pleasure: innocent souls didn't go there.  
  
When Dad exiled Mom, too, he laughed. Hysterically, loudly. He laughed that it made shadows tremble. But he didn't say anything. Or do. He wasn't the one who visit Mom - he held a grudge for the silent participation in Dad's anger.  
  
Sometimes he touched the scars on the back. And white as snow wings.  
  
But then he ran away.  
  
  
Human world - like a big bundle of energy and fussy bodies full of it - excited him most of all. When Dad made them, he couldn't even think about how different, how astonished they will be in the end. With his torn out free will.  
  
Yes.  
  
He wanted free will for everyone. Including himself.  
  
So he went where shadows were dancing. Los Angeles.  
  
And they swirled him - the Devil - in the attention of men and women, plenty of drinks which made him giddy just like the first time, emotions and... Lee.  
  
From the very first meet he knew - she was different. His powers didn't work on her, he, himself, was becoming a human near her, even. As if something inside him changed elusively, affecting his actions, thoughts and body. Lee was the one big riddle that was a pleasure to him to solve gradually. Piece by piece winning her attention, adoration, care. She saw in him something that even his own parents didn't see. Dad. Mom.  
  
He shook his head tossing off superfluous thoughts.  
  
It was hard not to think about home. This one that he left of his own accord. This one that he abjured of cutting off the wings from his back. It still hurt there.  
  
He reached, unwittingly almost touching ugly scars. What Dad made him do.  
  
The elevator made a noise, opening its mouth and releasing her. He smiled, raising his head.  
  
'Detective.'  
  
Lee approached him and smoothly sank next to him on the sofa.  
  
'I need your help, Ed.'  
  
His smile became a grin, and he leaned forward - closer to her.  
  
'Anything.'  
  
Her stare softened, and he couldn't help but question himself what it was? Awe? Crush? Appreciation?  
  
'There was a series of crimes in the city. I think you gonna like this one. All victims look like they were attacked by a vampire.'  
  
'I didn't hear about them in a while.'  
  
Lee frowned in disbelieve.  
  
'You ain't gonna say that they are real, too, right?'  
  
He sighed, friendly and good-naturally winding her up:  
  
'It's time to grow up, detective! Fairy-tales don't start from nothing. Father has a lot of different ways to punish all undesirable and guilty ones. The first of these was named Jack. He wished for everlasting life, and that was his reward.'  
  
'Jack with a lantern? The one from Halloween legends? Wasn't his Punisher... well, you?'  
  
He pulled away, offended, and turned his back to her.  
  
'I only limited his full-fledged existence by night. In any way, the idea wasn't mine.'  
  
Lee sighed.  
  
'Okay. But we have yet to know is it copycat or... some of these Jacks standing behind all of this.'  
  
  
The corpse looked... weird. Worth to start it with that fact that the victim's neck was broken and only then her blood was sucked off. Very careful, though, 'cause there were no drops around the darkened broken woman's body.  
  
He thoughtfully hummed turning victim's head from side to side.  
  
'What do you think?' Lee asked who was watching his actions with hands crossed over her chest.  
  
'If it was the real vampire he doesn't know simple things. Like that the living body bleeding faster. Also, the victim fought back - broken nails, scratches, bruises on the upper arms and higher. Any vampire has a power like that one I have...'  
  
'Hypnose.'  
  
'Not quite, but you think in the right way.'  
  
Lee stepped forward.  
  
'Other victims didn't have a broken neck.'  
  
He smiled with joy, turning.  
  
'It seems this one is new. Maybe, he even doesn't understand what happens with him.'  
  
'And tries to find himself through this murder. He could do that for another reason...'  
  
'...a then feel the hunger, right.'  
  
He got up and carefully take off latex gloves.  
  
'Why do you think that a murderer is a man? Don't they have the greater physical strength?'  
  
He shook his head.  
  
'A human becomes stronger not only because of physical form but stressful situations, too. Hormones, for example, adrenaline, fear, pain. Anything can affect that. If he was hungry, that was his reason. That crime is unlikely feminine. You are less aggressive and emotional in that way.'  
  
Lee hummed.  
  
'Did you ever hear about Barbara Kean?'  
  
He looked at her in interest.  
  
'The real bundle of emotions and aggression. Jim's ex.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
He never liked Jim much. There was something inside, something he couldn't trust to. Not as he trusted someone. He side-looked at Lee who investigated small bruises that were on the victim's neck, too (perhaps, that was why the criminal killed her first and only then started the meal) and lost in thought involuntarily. She was the closest person. Maybe, Maze.  
  
  
In the evening he went hunting, choosing districts that darker and neglecter others - Los Angeles looked like one big beehive. Like it never slept.  
  
His expensive shoes steeped quietly, the shadows covered him from curies eyes of streets.  
  
Only about midnight, he noticed him. The hunched lonely figure at the pier. Looked down on the cold waves.  
  
Edward approached him carefully, peering into expensive man's suit in black and white tones, big well-groomed hands with black-painted nails, pale, but slightly freckled skin and funny side-swept fringe that hid half of his face.  
  
Their eyes met, and Edward felt how the whole his body shivered. It wasn't the feeling that was there on the meet with Lee, but it was special, too. Not just vampire, not just criminal which one he supposed to punish, no, he was different. He made a few steps closer under that intent look and quietly took a seat near.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
The voice was rough, firm. It seemed as if he emanated a threat himself. Edward grinned, pleased.  
  
'The Devil. But you can call me Ed.'  
  
The stranger laughed at that.  
  
'Oh, Lord.'  
  
'Do not mention his name!' Edward exclaimed indignantly.  
  
He smirked.  
  
'Why that? Does it make your hair stand up?'  
  
Ed lowered his gaze.  
  
'I was curious to meet you. Know you. I saw the victim. You know you could convince her int-'  
  
'Believe me, I couldn't.'  
  
'Why that?' Ed turned to him, searching his face for an answer perplexedly.  
  
'You thought I'm a vampire, didn't you?' He nodded slowly. 'Well, I'm not. It was her. To beat her, I had to get her out of the way. To replace her by myself.'  
  
'So you drank her blood. Like in ancient rituals.' Ed finished after him enthusiastically. 'But it supposed to change you.'  
  
'It did change me!'  
  
He sprang on his feet, angrily looking down at Ed. As if it was Ed's fault that he changed. As if it was the whole world's fault. And he was going to revenge everyone.  
  
'I-I can help you deal with it.'  
  
'You?!' The vampire hissed putting in his voice all irritation and disdain. Ed licked his lips nervously. 'You said you are - who? - the Devil? So it's your forbidden fruit for me?' He burst out laughing and leaned forward looking into his eyes. 'Well... no need.'  
  
He felt how his blood boiled. And scars on his back burned. He knew what will come next and couldn't stop himself. Anger, ancient, that one locked inside every day, was breaking out, changing his look in vampire's eyes. Showing his true self.  
  
The other recoiled and peered at him with astonished eyes down up.  
  
'You...'  
  
'Me.' Ed answered coldly. 'The Devil. The one to whom your soul will come after death. The one who will be your Punisher. Your Judge.'  
  
The vampire shivered with fear and impotent malice, and Ed almost could feel waves that came from him.  
  
'Then judge. Take my soul away and judge me right now.' He spat out. He was still afraid, but didn't want to give up without a fight. Clenching his teeth and splashing saliva, but not without a fight. Ed blinked in surprise, and Devil's image erased from his face leaving after only human look. He stretched out a hand helping him to stand up.  
  
'Amazing. Who are you?'  
  
The other looked at him, confused, involuntary squeezing fingers around his.  
  
'Oswald Cobblepot.'  
  
Ed grinned, thrilled.  
  
'Tell me, Oswald, what do you desire the most?'  
  
  
These kisses were more like the bites: their teeth collided, their bodies pressed into each other. Oswald pushed him to the wall, and a startled shriek escaped from his throat. He clawed fingers into shoulders, pulling closer, pressing tighter, only to feel that thirst. The thirst of newborn, hungry vampire. How amazing, Ed thought, these people. How passionate. How strong. How beautiful.  
  
Oswald kissed his cheeks, his chin, his neck, tearing out his shirt, almost breaking skin with his claws. Ed buried a hand in his hair and moaned quietly, enjoying attention, emotions that were directed at him alone. Enjoying life.  
  
Yes, it made him feel alive.  
  
He pushed Oswald away gently and pulled off the remains of the shirt. The other watched him with rapturous eyes and open mouth. Remembered himself, he followed his example. Once free of his suit, he drew Ed closer. Kissing lips and holding shoulders. Too hard, too harp - the vampire's nails hurt old scars, and Ed pulled off with a hiss.  
  
'Don't.' He took Oswald's hand in his and put in on the waist. Fingers stroked the tender skin there gently, not rising higher.  
  
Oswald nodded mutely, swallowing and then - kissing his collarbone. Beating and licking the same spot. Clawing fingers in.  
  
Ed tilted the head, burying the nouse in his hair, and touched his neck. Holding and squeezing a little. Oswald growled lowly and touched his neck in return, stroking and squeezing too, making him throw his head back and moan. Lean closer.  
  
Oswald turned him back to himself with one harsh move and snuggled up. Pressing into the wall. Stroking between his checks with a cock. Ed exhale intermittently and leaned back more. Looking above the shoulder and looking for lips.  
  
Oswald kissed him, stroking his lips and mouth with the tongue, clenching his hips. Moving, but not penetrating. Guiding Ed's thrusts. One Oswald's hand touched softly his back, avoiding scars, and suddenly he pressed his open mouth against them. Mouthing and as if licking off their heat. As if taking away the pain.  
  
'Os... wald...'  
  
He could feel that smile for a second and then there were only touches of the tongue and lips. He never ever let people touch him there. Even Lee. Even Lee, who, he thought, he loved so much. He was too afraid to touch it himself one more time or let the tissue seared the sore spot. A few thousands years passed by, and then, for very first time, someone gave him all softness, all tenderness to heal this. To show him that someone could accept him like that. Whole. With Devil's face and scars of Angel's wings.  
  
He stretched his hand out, squeezing Oswald's hip, pushing him at himself. Squinting and knowing now for certain.  
  
He was not alone.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
  
She came back in the morning to catch him in the kitchen while he was making breakfast.  
  
'Good morning, Ed.'  
  
He smiled, not stopping though. Surfing two servings on the tray.  
  
'Morning, detective.'  
  
'There weren't new crimes, but we found out something interesting. The victim, Fish Mooney, was...'  
  
'...the killer of all the rest, I know.' He finished after her impatiently, raising his head. Lee froze, watching him suspiciously. She bowed her head to the side.  
  
'Did I miss something?'  
  
Ed licked his lips nervously.  
  
'It wasn't so hard to anticipate it. Especially, if the killers were two. People love to transmit traditions, knowledge through generations, from older ones to younger ones. Even like that.'  
  
She raised her brow but didn't say a thing. Glanced at the tray in his hands.  
  
'Should I come later? I can see, you're busy.'  
  
'I would be grateful.' He said honestly, wanting to finish the uncomfortable conversation as sooner as possible. He left the kitchen island and moved to the bedroom, throwing on his way out:  
  
'See you soon, detective.'  
  
The lift made a familiar noise. He smiled at the receding taps of her heels.  
  
Oswald waited for him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The Devil in Lucifer is a little boy with big daddy issues. Parents don't understand him, mummy uses him, daddy even exiled him into Hell. After that exact confrontation, he has scars on his back. A perfect story for Edward Nygma.  
> In reality, all I wanted there to Oswald to stroke his scars, but that scene was already written in my other work (it isn't finished yet, sorry), so I had to go a different way. More intimate. What's normal for Devil, too, 'cause he is seven sins itself, isn't he? And they both jump into things too quickly.


End file.
